Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package, and, more particularly, to a semiconductor package with a clip structure.
Discussion of the Related Art
The semiconductor package include a semiconductor chip or die, a lead frame and a package body. The semiconductor chip or die may be attached onto a die pad of the lead frame. The lead frame has a lead coupled to the chip via a wire. When the electrical connection between the semiconductor chip and an external portion to the package employs a metal wire, a signal transfer rate is low. Further, a larger number of the wires may lead to deterioration in electrical property of the semiconductor chip. The larger number of the wires may lead to a requirement of an addition installation space. The wire bonding for the pad of the semiconductor chip requires a gap to increase a height of the package.
When the power chip package including a power semiconductor element such as a power MOSFET or IGBT is involved, a small switching loss and conduction loss are sought. Further, a low drain-source on-resistance (Rds ON) is sought. The semiconductor package may be used in a switching mode power supply, DC-DC converter, an inverter of an electric motor, etc.
These elements may be sought to have an enhanced energy efficiency and reduction of the heat. Further, a small resistance in a wire contacting a main terminal and a good heat dissipation are sought.